A Little Help From Friends A Pewdiecry Fanfic
by luvme123
Summary: Pewdiepie just wanted cry to himself. Wanted him to love. To hold in his arms. So there was a plan put out. A plan to get into crys pants. Because damn, pewdie wanted that american ass. (Better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

Pewdiepie looks down at cry, his tall frame casting a shadow over the short brunnettes dazzling gray eyes. It was snowing; not that either of them had noticed, they were just about making out in the streets. Cry looks up, into the swedes iron blue eyes, and can't help his blush. He starts to look down, but pewdie stops him, grabbing his soft chin and bringing it up, their lips almost close enough to taste.

"Nice to finally meet you, cryaotic." Pewdie whispers, pulling cry towards his house. There were boxes in the hall; each containing several different feninine items such as make up and frilly bed-spreads. Why was Marzia's stuff in the hall? Had she not unpacked yet? They've been living together for months now, she should've been unpacked.

"D-"

"Marzia's... feeling home sick. I hope." Pewdie says, grabbing crys hand. Blushing even more, cry walks along grudgingly as pewdie leads him to the living room. Marzia was on the couch, looking through pewdies screenshots on his laptop when they arrive. Pewdie drops crys hand, rushing to his computer, which was stuck in the hands of his Italian girlfriend. "Why're all your things in the hall? And why're you on my computer?.. Marzia?.."

Marzia just looks at cry, tears welling in her eyes. Pewdie sneaks a glance at the screenshot she was lookimg at as she slams the laptop shut and all but throws it into Felix's arms. She runs out, pushing past cry roughly and pewdie opens the computer, looking for the pic Marzia freaked out about. The pic was supposed to be a joke; they both, cry and him, were going to fake a conversation about getting things on when cry arrived in sweden for a convention. It was his own idea, too; not crys. But he felt guilty anyways.

"I'll be right back, cry; stay right here." He whispers, also rushing past cry. Cry frowns at the picture on pewdies laptop; he was supposed to delete it right after they tweeted it. Marzia obviously hadn't seen her boyfriends tweet, or the next one explaining that the pic was a joke. How hadn't she seen it? It was flowing through twitter like crazy.

Unless... he didn't want her to see it? He must've blocked her from the list of people who could see his tweets... why would he do that? No. She just must not spend that much time on twitter. Ha. Not even cry bought that thought. She had a persona to uphold. A society of Marzipans to controll; if she didn't go on twitter for the days that the pic had been trending rumors would start. That couldn't happen, now could it?

Meanwhile, pewdie rushes up the inside steps of his victorian home after marzia. He'd meant to delete that picture, he'd even made it so she wouldn't see the pic at all, but he'd been such an idiot and hadn't deleted the damned picture. He was half glad that she did, though, because maybe now she could help him get together with cry; if she dare choose to stay.

"Marzia, open the door." He whispers, knocking lightly on the door to his bathroom. He can hear sobbing from the other side of the door and groans. Helping him get a boyfriend was probably out of the question now. He tries the knob again before grabbing the key from the doorframe. "I'm coming in."

"Go away!" Marzia sobs, throwing a bottle of shampoo at him. He chuckles, walking closer to the small girl. He grabs her waist, holding her tight as she kicks in effort to free herself. Eventually, she stops struggling and turns into pewdies body. "What was that picture all about, Felix?"

"It was a joke for twitter, ok? I didn't mean anything from it." He whispers. Damn. He was just digging himself a shallow grave, lieing to her. Marzia looks into pewdies eyes, a dark glimps catching him off guard.

"You're lieing. I can tell." She whispers. Her makeup was smudged now, and pewdie does his best to wipe it away. The girl in his lap smiles happily. "You're lieing!"

"And you're happy about that.. how?.." Pewdie asks. The fact that pewdie doesn't deny this makes her smile more.

"You wanna fuck cry in the ass!" She giggles, not bothering with her language. Surprised at Marzia's language, pewdie watches, stunned, as she continues, giggling the whole time. "You two would be the most adorable gay couple! Pewdiecry!"

"Wh- wha- why are you happy about that?! You were literally just crying in pain two minutes ago!" Pewdie stutters, looking amazed at the Italian. This cracks her up more.

"I knew it the whole time! Uou want his ass!" This time, Marzia's voice raises in glee, and pewdie covers her mouth.

"Stay quiet Marzia." He whispers, listening for cry. "Are you going to help me get his ass or not?" Marzia nods, and pewdie lets go of her mouth.

"I'm definately helping; but not from here. Cry needs to know we're broken up, so I'm going back to Italy. We'll video chat and stuff, and I can give you tips on how to get to a mans heart. Ok?" She says, the tears refilling her soft brown eyes. Guilt runs through pewdie again as a tear runs down her right cheek. "Don't worry, Felix; it's tears of joy."

"Thank you for this, marzia." Pewdie whispers, tears forming in his eyes as well. "This means alot."


	2. Chapter 2

Pewdie and Marzia stay upstairs for a while longer, pretending to argue. Marzia wanted to help. That is not what he would've expected. Then again, she is a good actor. He could tell from the way she was pretending to be mad.

"Y'know what, then Felix?! I'll go then! If you care more about that stupid internet show than me why am I even here?!" She yells with a smile. They get up and make their way down the hall, down the steps, and towards the door in a perfect act of anger. Cry looks up from his spot at the doorway. Marzia slams the door and pewdie stares at the door a minute to stop his smile. Cry walks over to the Swede and rubs is back, while rubbing his own neck awkwardly.

"You alright, Fe-"

"I'm fine. Promise. Now why don't we play that g-mod before you have to get back to your hotel?" He says, trying to stop his smile once again. He'd never really seen cry in real life without his mask. He's seen him on skype without it, but real life was way better.

"Sure, pewds." Cry sighs, his deep voice giving pewdie a pleasing shiver. He definately needed to get into those pants before cry had to go home; if he didn't he'd be living alone, without even Marzia, making videos and editing. They play ttt with Minx and Ken, who'd also be at the convention, untill Cry had to leave, logging himself off. Pewdie logs himself off as well, following his friend to the door.

"I'll see you at the convention tomorrow, Cry!" He says quietly as cry puts his mask back on.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow, friend." Cry says guiltily grasping the hard-drive with all of pewdies pictures in his pocket. "Tomorrow indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

The convention was actually boring. Really boring. Minx had skipped out, but hid within the crowd and made faces at the boys to mess them up. She even asked questions, no body noticing her minx tee shirt she proudly wore. There were a few pewdiecry comments, and a few mentioning ken getting in with that, but the three boys quickly laughed it off, going on with conversation. They played a live g-mod together, inviting fans to play with them.

"That's all the time we have left for today, but make sure to buy yourself some of these boys' merch in the hall." One of the announcers says, turning off the mic. Pewdie, cry, and ken give eachother looks and roll their eyes, rather exadurateingly. The crowd laughs and everyone starts to file out. Minx jumps on pewdies back as the three boys hustle out of the building before anyone could spot them.

"Who's house're we going to, pewdies or mine?" She asks as they make their way towards the parking lot where pewdies and Minx's cars were parked. **( A/Nwhen I said Sweden earlier I meant U. K. Let's pretend pewds lives close to minx) **

"I say pewdies, it's closer." Ken sighs, rubbing his neck. Cry and Minx nod in agreement and cry opens her door. "I'll ride with Minx, cry, you wanna ride with Felix?"

"Sure man." Cry says, turning to pewdies car. Ken shoots pewdie a quick, knowing, wink before closing the door to Minx's grey buggie. Cry hops into pewdies small lincoln and smiles. "What's up pewdie?"

Just cry's voice, so deep, and warm, fills pewdie with goose-bumps as he starts the car, following trafic out of the parking lot. They make small talk as they pull onto the highway and into pewdies drive. Pewdie parks in the small garage connecting him to his home. The door closes, enveloping the two boys in darkness. It startles pewdie when a hand touches his thigh, and he lets out a small scream.

"Shh.. it's me, pewdie. I just wanted to know if you're really ok about the whole Marzia thing." Crys voice startles him more, but her keeps his composure as he unbuckles.

"I- I'm fine, cry. Thanks." Pewdie says, voice cracking. "You just scared the shit out of me, though."

Cry laughs, following pewdie into the house to unlock the door for Minx and Ken. The two stood huddled outside, about to knock on the door- probably for the second time. They hop in immediately jump in, thanking pewdie as cry walks down the hall. Marzias boxes were gone. She must've picked them up after he left. The mask flies off as cry drops to the floor, opening his laptop.

"What were you guys doing, anyways, making out?" Minx jokes, gingerly making herself comfy on the couch. Ken sits on the floor oposite cry so they couldn't see eachothers screen. Pewdie rolls out his desk chair and they all start a game of ttt. Yeah; they're nerds


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow, cry!" Pewdie yells out the door. Cry looks over, hoping the Swede would see the smile forming behind his mask.

"See you tomorrow, friend." He says, waving. Minx hops in the drivers seat and ken asks him if he wants the front. Politely declining, cry opens the back door and huffs as the door closes. With another wave, pewdie closes the door, sliding down the warm maple as he takes in a shaky breath.

He debates calling Marzia for a long time, but quickly decides to give her space and locks the door that he say glumly infront of. The light outside flickers off and pewdie knows he was sitting there for a long time, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and go to bed. He was about to just flick off the lights, which were just above his head, when his phone rings, startling him out of his own thoughts.

"Felix? You were supposed to call me when cry left, and according to this tweet you sent out four hours ago, cry was riding in the back of Minx's 'pussy prius' on his way to ken and his hotel. What've you been doing?" Marzia asks, sounding concerned. Pewdie takes in a shakey breath, letting the tears he didn't know he had in his eyes fall.

"Nothing... just thinking." He sniffs.

"About what?"

"What if cry doesn't like me back? What if he likes chicks and I ruin our relationship?" He couldn't help but let more tears fall as he got his stiff body off the floor. Marzia lets out a sympathetic coo, telling him it would be alright. "Yeah yeah. Maybe you're right. Maybe not. Now.. how do I get to the heart of my best friend?"

* * *

Cry and Ken wave goodbye to Minx as she speeds away. The night had fallen and the two walk silently to the elevator.

"So, cry. How're you and pewdie doing these fine days?" Ken asks slyly, poking fun at the brunnette. He blushes behind the mask, and shakes his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cry says awkwardly.

"Ahh, but you do cry; because if you didn't then why would you blush?" Ken smiles, flicking at cry's ears. Cry blushes more, noticing his ears turning crimson in the steel surrounding the small space. They stay silent as they land on the third floor and walk down the hall to their rooms. As ken unlocks his door and opens it, he turns to cry and says softly, "he feels the same way cry; just know that."

Blushing even more, cry fiddles with the pass key and turns to thank ken, but he's already entered his room.

The next day, cry gets a text at eleven. _Dude, you coming? You were supposed to get here an hour ago. _Shit. He was late to pewdies. He'd spent too much time looking at pewdies screenshots again. Damn. How many pictures of things he was supposed to tweet were on there? Him and pewdie eating a romantic dinner, him and pewdie as lady and the tramp, beauty and the beast, so on and so on. There were joke messages, and photo-edits; some half-finished, some complete, some barely started. But either way, there was alot. Almost all of them involved cry, or the occational one he'd see about Minx, or ken; not one about Marzia.

Dazedly, though, he texts pewdie back and rushes to put on different clothes. Grabbing the mask and pulling it on, he walks out, making sure to grab his key card. It was nice today; maybe he'd walk. The snow wasn't too bad, and pewdies house was a few blocks, why not get some fresh air? Silently, cry ponders through what ken had said the night before.

Did pewdie really like him? Did he like pewdie? Of course he liked pewdie. But did pewdie like him back? It always comes back to pewdie, his thoughts. He'd spent too much time deciding he would tell pewdie about his feelings. He'd arrived at pewdies sooner than expected. Shit. He felt himself go into auto-pilot, knocking on the door roboticly, as he starts to panic. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he still loves Marzia? They did just break up. Maybe i should wait to tell him... When am I going to ever see him again, though? This kind of thing shouldn't be done on skype. This is impossible, I'm just gonna-_ The door swings open and he's dragged in by a smiling pewdie.

"Hello Cry. I've been waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Cry. I've been waiting." Crys eyes widen at the sudden contact; Pewdie had dragged him into his house, and now he was pinned to the wall. There was a strange glint in the blonde haired boy's iron blue eyes as he pulls off the mask and stares into crys deeper blue ones.

"W- what are you doing pewdie?" Cry asks, looking up to Pewdie's taller frame. He remembers the first time he was there, his first day in the U. K., whe they were in almost the exact situation; lips so close, you could basically feel them on yours already. What was Pewdie doing? Was he..? No. He probably still missed Marzia. But then why was he getting closer?..

"Just let it happen, Cry." Pewdie whispers, trailing a hand on the shorter mans cheek. The gap between them suddenly gets wider, before filling in completely. Pewdie did it. He'd kissed Cry.

They separate, gasping for air. As Pewdie looks to Cry with wide, hopeful eyes, Cry smiles.

"That was.. interesting. But why'd you do it?" Cry asks, a blush peeking on his still-red cheeks.

"I- I uh, get it if you don't like me like that, uh.. I just wanted to.. let you know how I feel about you." Pewdie stutters, moving his arms from the wall around Cry. Cry grabs his wrists, pulling Pewdies arms to his waist.

"Now who said I didn't feel that way about you, Felix?" Cry smiles. Pulling Cry closer, pewdie kisses the brunnette again, a smile on both their lips.

**They've kissed! Wow! But it's not over yet, so review and keep tuned, my loves! **

***brofist* ~L**


	6. Chapter 6

"How long, cry?" Pewdie asks suddenly. He and cry were on pewdies couch, laptops tossed aside on the floor, as snow fell outside. It was cry's third day in Uk now, and pewdie played with cry's long brown hair, letting it fall in his blue eyes.

"How long what, pewds?" Cry asks, but he knew what the blonde meant; how long did he like pewdie?

"How long did you know you felt.. that way, y'know, about me?.." yep. There it was.

"Since we made that titanic photoshop a few months back.. something just seemed to click in my head." The brunnette says, turning slightly so he could see pewdies face. "What about you, pewds?"

Pewdie sighs, ashamed he'd only just recognised his feelings for Cry when he'd known a while his feelings for his fellow youtube friend.

"I think it's been there a while.. but I figured out for sure when you got here. When my lips finally touched yours." Cry smiles, leaning in to give the blonde a peck on the cheek. Instead, pewdie pulls him closer, giving him a rough kiss on the lips as he leans over his smaller frame. Cry smiles, allowing himself to get comfortable as he runs his hands through pewdies messy blonde hair. Both of the boys' glasses had fallen off their faces, and a glare from the living room light makes itself comfortable gazing upon crys eyes.

Pewdie deepens the kiss, pushing cry deeper into the couch as his phone rings, startling both boys. Cry jumps at the sudden noise, accidentally head-butting pewdie as he scrambles to answer his phone.

"What is it Minx?" He groans into the phone. He hears Minx giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Are you and lover-boy gonna let us in, or are you two going to bring it to the bedroom? Ken and I could come back later, after you two fuck if you'd like." Minx says. Pewdie looks over to the window closest to the door. Minx and ken were standing on the front porch, laughing. With a blush, pewdie hops up and opens the door. Cry grabs his glasses off the floor, handing pewdie his with an embarrased sigh.

"Hey guys!" Ken smiles. "Isn't it coveinient that cry's already here?"

"Quite." Minx joins. "I didn't even need to ask if he needed a ride, he was already here, and with his laptop too! So responsible!"

"And independant! You've got yourself a keeper, Felix!" The two laugh as pewdie puts on his glasses, rubbing his temple where cry hit it. Cry shrugs, kissing where pewdie was rubbing his head. Ken 'awweee's as him and Minx plop on the floor, opening their laptops.

"Ahh, england. A place for homosexual youtubers."


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyy... so, it's christmas eve as i type this, prob.. wont be up till christams, maybe it will, idk. Merry Christmas, happy hannuka, happy quanza, whatever you celebrate. Also, before i get on with the chapter, i wanted to make point that the england joke was, in fact, a joke. I was poking fun at the fact, as some people may not know, Minx does have a girlfriend, and in my story pewdie and cry are going to be a couple. **

**It was completely a joke, it was not ment to offend anyone. Sorry to the person who reviewed, i meant in no way to offend you. **

**Anyways, i'm rambling again... **

**To the story!**

pewdie smiles at cry as he laughs at Minx for dieing.

"Not funny, I almost got my kill!" Minx exclaims, flipping the brunnette off. Ken laughs, gripping his side along with Pewdie as Cry flips her off as well.

"It's the rule of the game! Totally fair!" He yells back, turning back to his part of the screen. They play for a while longer, until it was time for dinner.

"Wanna order a pizza, guys?" Pewdie asks, pulling his copy of Assasins Creed out of his PS4.

"Sure, anything but pineapple though. Your taste in pizza disqusts me sometimes." Minx says.

"Fine, half pineapple and half cheese, losers." Pewdie sighs, pulling out his cell.

~time lap~

The pizza arrives and the four split the bill as they pull it in the living room. Cry Ken and Minx all grab a slice of cheese as pewdie snatches up a slice of pineapple.

"How can you even like that stuff, man?" Ken grunts, taking a bits of his pizza. Pewdies eyes grow.

"You too ken?! Who here will actually eat correctly? Cry?" He looks to his boyfriend. Cry shakes his head.

"Never had a pineapple before." He says. Pewdie looks at cry.

"Seriously? Like never ever, never?"

"Yep. Never ever have I had a pineapple."

"Well," Minx says, "You're lucky then; they're gross."

"No they're not! Pineapples are pure deliciousness!" Pewdie exclaims, scooting close to Cry. "And you'll see, 'cause you're gonna take a bite."

"Umm... no way." Cry groans. Pewdie scoots closer to cry, holding his pizza out. Cry snaps his jaw shut, holding it tight as pewdie leans on his shoulder, holding the pizza close to his mouth.

"Please?.." The blonde asks. Cry shakes his head. "Pwetty pwease wif' a pineapple on top?"

"No wa-" Cry says, but pewdie had pinned him down on the floor, sitting on his chest. "Dude, get off!"

"Not untill you take a bite of my pizza. _with _pineapple on it." Pewdie says, leaning close to his ear. Cry shivers, but nods his head with a gulp.

"Fine." He groans. Smiling, pewdie takes a piece of pizza and puts it in crys mouth. Chewing and swallowing with grimmace, cry smiles at pewdie.

"That was good, peads, but i'll stick to cheese right now." Cry says. Pewdie smiles, kissing him before getting off cry. While pewdie grabs himself another piece of pizza, cry shakes his head at minx and ken, mouthing "gross."

Minx giggles. "Told you." she mouths.


	8. Chapter 8

Pewdie waves at minx and ken, his long arm folding around cry as he shuts the door. With his curtains now shut, pewdie moves a hand towards crys waist, pulling the brunnette closer by his but. Cry smiles, kissing his boyfriends neck as the Swede moves down to kiss his lips.

"Trying to get kinky, eh, Cry?" Pewdie growls, his taller form casting a warm shadow over a small cry. Cry shivers as pewdies voice drops two octives, and his beautiful accent fills the air.

"Possibly. Just remember, I have to be home by nine." Cry says in his cry reads voice. Giving another quick peck to the swedes neck, cry moves to pewdies lips. Smiling into the kiss, pewdie pushes cry into the wall lustfully. Cry growls as the two part for air. "Doctor who is on."

Pewdie smiles at cry, giving his a soft kiss to the nose as his other hand finds its way yo his hair. Gripping the curly brown locks in his hand, pewdie kisses cry, trying hopelessly to close the ever-so-slight gap between them. Cry moves his hands up pewdies stomach, landing on his chest as he feels the slight muscle of it pumping along with his heartbeat.

"How about we get back to where we were earlier?" Pewdie coos, carefully lifting cry up and moving to the couch. He sets cry down and sits next to him, trying to pull him down again, but cry pushes him down, smiling a cocky grin.

"How about not?" The brunnette says, planting a playful kiss on pewdies cheek. Pewdie looks at cry with astonishment, scared of his sudden strength. Cry sees the look in pewdies eyes and laughs. Pewdie shivers. "Don't be scared pewdie; I just caught you off guard. I can do that."

"Well then.." Pewdie smiles, rolling over. He was over cry now, his arms and legs on either side of his body, which was shaking with pure adrenalin. "So can I."

Pewdie kisses cry again, roughly dropping his body onto the lighter boys'. The fall knocks the wind out of cry, but this just brings more heat, and cry pulls pewdie close as they break for air. He starts to kiss pewdies neck, teasingly as he directed pewdies eyes to the clock. It was already nine.

"You tease." Pewdie growls, rolling softly to the floor and helping cry up. Cry grabs his laptop and the games he'd brought and walks to the door.

"And just when we were getting to the good part, too." Cry says evilly, kissing pewdie before pulling the mask on and opening the door.

"Wha-" but the door had already closed, leaving pewdie to wonder what cry meant. He loks down to his feet, ashamed, as he walks back to the couch, but notices his pants were unzipped. _That's weird, _pewdie thinks to himself. _I thought my pants were zipped a few minutes ag.. fucking cry._


	9. Chapter 9

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Pewdie says, pouting out a lip. Cry shekes his head.

"I wish, but I've gotta go; my sister's going on her honeymoon in a few days and I've gotta watch the baby." The brunnette sighs. Minx's car horn honks outside and Cry sighs, hugging pewdie close.

"I'll miss you." Pewdie sighs. Cry hugs him tighter, pecking his lips sweetly.

"I'll miss you too. Bye Felix." Cry whispers, opening the door and bounding down the snow-covered steps. He opens the back door, tossing his duffel bag carelessly, and sliding in behind Ken who was in the passenger seat. The three silently drive to the airport across town, the radio playing an assortment of songs by the wanted.

"You'll come visit him again, won't you Cry? I know you won't just leave your relationship like that." Minx says as they pull up. Cry sighs, pulling his duffle bag out behind him.

"Of course. I don't know when I'll find the time, though." Cry says, helping Ken grab his suitcase from the trunk. The two hug Minx and say their goodbyes, taking off to their separate gates. Sitting in a plastic chair, the brunnette takes out his phone to see a text from Minx.

_There's an apartment complex near him with a few unoccupied dorms. ;) -M_

Cry rolls his eyes, sending her a pic of his middle finger as his plane's called.

* * *

Pewdie leans on the door again as Minx's car pulls away and sits like that for hours, refusing to cry. Eventually, he gets up and in the shower, singing for what seemed like forever. His heart was broken. He didn't know why, he and Cry had been together for like three days, but he still felt his heart shatter as he remembered their first kiss.

_I hinted to him about moving. We'll see, yeah. -M_

Minx's text brings a mischeivious smile to Pewdies lips as he lay down for the night, clutching his stephano plushie a fan had sent him. His smile intensifies as his mind flashes to the happy faces of his fans he'd met on the day of the convention.

~two days later~

Pewdie and Minx were on Gary's mod waiting for Cry and Ken to join them.

"Should we invite Smosh?" He asks Minx as they wait. Minx shrugs from her skype icon on his ipad.

"I don't care; just don't blame me if they're asleep when you call." She says as Kens name pops up on the screen.

"Whatever." Pewdie sighs, dialling Ian. "Ian says he will, but he doesn't know if Anthony will, he's sick."

Cry pops up and the group start as they wait for Smosh to get on. Pewdie had just killed cry as he picks up his body and flails it around.

"Dude, quit violating my body!" Cry yells to pewdie. Pewdie laughs.

"No way man, y'know you like it." The blonde says.

"Maybe I do," Cry says with a chuckle, "but I am dead. And I do not appreciate my dead body being violated."

"Too bad!" Pewdie chuckles as Smosh finally shows up.

"Fuck you!" Cry exclaims, laughing hard.

"You would, and you'd like it." Pewdie laughs.

"Uh.. did we miss something?" Anthony says awkwardly as the round ends and him and Ian get their bodies.

"No, just Pewds being a dick." Cry says loudly so Pewdie could know he was talking about him.

"So, the usual?" Ian laughs.

"Yep."


	10. Chapter 10

~Two months after Cry left~

A knock resonates throughout Pewdies empty house and he stops recording to answer the door.

"Hello?" Pewdie says, turning the nob and opening the door. There was silence as the blonde man looked outside. Nothing was there. "Hello?"

Suddenly, a figure, clad in all black, jumps out at pewdie, making him yell, but the figure covers his mouth as he drags him inside.

"Hello Pewdie." The figure says, its voice deep in tone.

"C-Cry?" Pewdie stutters as the man, which he'd just assume from the voice, drags him up to the living room. The man sets pewdie on the couch with a grunt, holding him down in case he tried to escape.

"Got a phone on ya?" The man asks. Pewdie uses a shaky hand to reach into his sweatshirt pocket and pull out the cell phone. He hands it to the man, who procedes to throw it lightly to the coffee table. Pewdie gulps as the man unzips his sweatshirt, leaning in as if to kiss his, but the man stops at his ear instead, whispering a spine-tingling string of words. "It feels good to be back."

"H-how's it goin' Cry?" Pewdie stutters, letting the familiarity of the voice click in.

"No need to stutter, Felix. You shouldn't have to worry, I am your boyfriend after all." Cry growls, allowing pewdie to move and turn on his table-side lamp by the couch. The light temperarily blinds pewdie, but when he regains his sight, he sees that the man was indeed Cry.

"Well," He says, flipping over so he was laying over cry. "Let's get back to where we were before you left."

Cry smiles, kissing Pewdie over the lips with fire in his eyes. Pewdie melts instantly into the kiss, gripping the back of cry's belt in his hands as he wraps his arms around the smaller brunnettes waist. The two move in unison, lips in synch as they part for breath before closing again, more heat, more passion thsn the previous kiss. Cry's tounge finds its way into pewdie's mouth and pewdie lets out a quiet moan as he feels Cry's tounge roaming his mouth, so he tries to fight back, moving his hands to the hem of crys shirt, pulling it up lightly, and the two part, only to take the damned thing off Cry's torso. Cry shivers, letting out his own moan as pewdies cold hands touch his bare skin, roaming around his upper half, like his tounge was in his mouth.

Pewdie lets his hands rest on the slight six-pack on cry's abdomen, swirling little circles with his thumb, making cry shudder again at the warming touch. He takes pewdies shirt, taking the swedes off as well, as the two smile into the kiss, melting into one another. A beeping tone goes off, and the two let out a groan as they realize both of their phones were ringing.

Cry picks his up, handing pewdie his.

_Incoming call; MarziaPie_

Pewdie groaned at the person who was calling him, but answers as Cry answers Minx's text.

"Hello?" He asks, letting out an exhasperated sigh as he looks at cry pulling on his shirt. Cry shoots him an assuring look as he tosses him his own shirt.

"Felix! Did you hear Cry was in the UK?! He moved in the apartment complex around the block, isn't that cool?" Marzia yells into the phone. Pewdie gives cry a look, indicating they needed to talk after this, before turning back to his phone.

"Uh, no, I didn't hear he was moving to the UK, Marzia, I was sorta in the middle of something when you called, though.." He says. Cry looks over sheepishly, knowing he was talking about him.

"Oh, really? Sorry!" Marzia exclaims. "I just wanted to know if you'd seen him around?"

"Yeah, actually, I was... uh, talking... to him before you, uh, called.." Pewdie coughs. Marzia gasps, coughing a bit herself, as she realizes what pewdie was talking about.

"Oops! Sorry again, I'll let you two... continue.. bye Felix." She stutters, hanging up quickly. With a sigh, Pewdie pulls on his shirt, looking over to Cry with a serious look in his eye.

"Cry..." He sighs, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I moved here.. Minx and I wanted it to be suprise." Cry says sheepishly, rubbing his own neck. Edgar hops onto the couch, occupying the space Cry had once lay. A mischeifous smile makes its way on Cry's lips. "Wanna come see my place?"

Pewdie smiles.

"I'd love to."

**So? This was the last chapter, seeing as Pewdie finally got the ass. So.. no smut, sorry. Anyways, if you want a sequel, pm me what about. No smut, tho. I no do dat. **

**Review and tell me how you liked it, loves! **

**Bye! **

***brofist***


	11. suggestions for ?

**hey guys, liv here. As I pointed out earlier, the previous chapter was the last chapter. So currently Smile Again and I Was There are the only PewdieCry fanfics I have out; and I really wanna do more! So I'm open to suggestions on sequels, prompts for oneshots, story suggestions, ect.. I just really wanna continue PewdieCry! **

**So cheak out my other stories (I wrote a Phan oneshot earlier and I have House of Anubis fics, pardon the grammar) and review, follow, and fave, I'd really appreciate it if you did; and remember, I'm open for suggestions so PM me if you got anything in mind. **

***brofist* **

**Bye guys! **

**~L**


End file.
